


Érase una vez

by Lektra



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Gen, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lektra/pseuds/Lektra
Summary: 7 de abril. Año 1260Todos estos años viajando junto a Jaskier han sido más de lo que nunca hubiera esperado. Aunque el Camino es difícil, tener a alguien cómo él a mi lado lo hace más llevadero.---Geralt es un hombre de pocas palabras...,  pero oculta un mundo interior que no se atreve a compartir con nadie.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Érase una vez

7 de abril. Año 1260.

Todos estos años viajando junto a Jaskier han sido más de lo que nunca hubiera esperado. Aunque el Camino es difícil, tener a alguien cómo él a mi lado lo hace más llevadero.

A veces me exaspera su buen humor, no entiendo cómo después de haber viajado conmigo aún mantiene la esperanza en los humanos. Supongo que por eso le aprecio tanto.

Aunque podría dejar de cantar la condenada canción de las monedas. Hace más de una década que la compuso, y parece ser que no se cansa.

Hemos preparado el campamento. Mientras cazo puedo escuchar a Jaskier tarareando y preparando el fuego. Este bosque es bastante seguro, no pasa nada si canta, pero no debería hacerlo. Aun así, cuando regreso no le regaño por su descuido.

8 de abril. Año 1260.

He recogido el campamento mientras Jaskier remolonea en su saco. Cuando todo está recogido le digo que me voy a ir sin él si no se da prisa. Veo cómo recoge a todo correr y cuando va a dejar sus cosas sobre Sardinilla veo cómo se le suelta y se le cae un lazo de seda de su jubón, que para variar es de un intenso color azul. Pero según él, un bardo debe ser llamativo, hacerse ver. Ir de colores tierra estropearía su imagen, al parecer.

Lo recojo y se lo entrego. Pero me dice que no sirve de nada ya, que si se ha soltado es imposible volver a ponerlo bien. En la siguiente ciudad pedirá a un sastre que se lo arregle. Me dice que lo tire, pero lo guardo en uno de los bolsillos de la alforja.

8 de marzo. Año 1263.

Jaskier va a casarse. Me lo acaba de decir. Ha sido…, repentino. No me había hablado de que tuviera a nadie, ni se me había ocurrido dado que pasamos prácticamente todo el año juntos, y que no cesan los problemas por sus líos de cama. Lo más raro es que no parecía feliz cuando le he dado la enhorabuena. Quizá es que es un matrimonio arreglado. No he querido preguntar y él tampoco ha dado más detalles. Lo único que me ha dicho es que por fin me dejará en paz. Me aturde pensar que no vamos a viajar más juntos.

9 de agosto. Año 1264.

Acaba de nacer Geralt, su hijo. He intentado convencerle de que no le ponga mi nombre, pero nunca he sido capaz de que haga lo que pido. No sé por qué esperaba que esto cambiara en esta ocasión. Su esposa, Philippa, parece que ya se ha acostumbrado a mi presencia después de un año. Si bien el Camino me lleva por lugares inesperados, siempre acabo volviendo a casa de mi amigo. Me digo que es sólo por saber cómo está y por tener una comida caliente, pero la verdad es que durante este año le he echado de menos. Me ha pedido ser el padrino del niño, pero me he negado. Creo que ya se lo esperaba, sólo ha suspirado en lo que a mi entender era cariñosa resignación. Me ha halagado que pensara en mí, pero tengo las manos llenas con Ciri, añadir a alguien más a mi estilo de vida no sería prudente, incluso si es poco probable que le ocurra algo a Jaskier o a su esposa.

15 de septiembre. Año 1270.

Geralt es un niño inquieto que sueña con ser caballero algún día, y salvar a la gente de los peligros del mundo. Sonrío al verle jugar con su padre. Noto cómo Philippa me mira de reojo y se toca el vientre. Pensaba que no le importaba que sea un brujo…, pero parece ser que sí. Cuando miro a Jaskier él se gira y me sonríe. Se despista lo suficiente para que su hijo le salte encima y le tire al suelo. No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada cuando le hace cosquillas al niño. Verlo feliz hace que me sienta feliz, aunque sigo echándolo de menos cuando viajo.

Geralt sale corriendo, huyendo de su padre, hacia mí. Se refugia detrás de mí y me abraza la cintura con fuerza. Intento apartarlo con suavidad, pero solo lo empeoro. Se agarra más fuerte. Jaskier ríe. El sol ilumina sus ojos y durante un momento pierdo el aliento. Me fijo en las arrugas que comienzan a ser evidentes en su rostro, pero sólo hace que sienta raro. Aparto esa emoción cómo me enseñaron durante el entrenamiento.

29 de octubre. Año 1270.

Ha nacido Yennefer, la hija de Jaskier. He resoplado resignado al enterarme del nombre de su hija. Creo que Yen no estaría feliz de enterarse…, o sí. No lo sé. Pero mejor si no se entera, o si tarda mucho en enterarse. El parto ha sido complicado, pero Philippa parece estar bien. Jaskier me pide que cuide de sus hijos mientras él está con su mujer.

Geralt se abraza a mí asustado. Intento calmarlo y parece que funciona. Yen está dormida en mis brazos. A veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido convertido en brujo. Cómo hubiera sido mi vida. Aparto esos pensamientos y los sentimientos que me generan tal y como me enseñaron, aunque me cuesta más que otras veces.

30 de octubre. Año 1270.

Philippa ha fallecido. Los médicos no pueden explicarlo, dado que el día anterior estaba bien. De nuevo me encargo de Geralt y Yen. Jaskier está devastado. Parece ser que sí amaba a su esposa después de todo. Decido quedarme a pasar el invierno con él en lugar de volver a Kaer Morhen, aunque tengo que encontrar la forma de ponerme en contacto con Vesemir, Lambert y Eskel. Al final decido pedirle a Yen que les avise ella. No puedo dejar a Jaskier sólo en este momento. Aunque está rodeado de la familia de su esposa, su mirada me suplica que no me vaya, aunque no ha dicho ni una palabra. O quizá soy yo el que no quiere dejarlo. En cualquier caso, asiente cuando le digo que quiero quedarme a pasar el invierno. Intento no analizar demasiado cómo me siento.

1 de diciembre. Año 1284.

Nunca había traído a nadie, pero este año he traído a Jaskier y su familia. Sé que Vesemir no va a tener problema con la presencia de Jaskier, pero no sé cómo le va a sentar que hayan venido sus hijos también. Me ha parecido una buena idea para que Ciri los conozca también. A pesar de todo este tiempo Ciri aún no los conoce personalmente, aunque sí que le he hablado de ellos.

Geralt es todo un hombre y Yen se está convirtiendo en una dama. Para desgracia de Jaskier ninguno de sus hijos desea dedicarse a la música, y en su lugar parecen más interesados en meterse en problemas. Al menos no queda duda de quién es su padre. El camino es duro y peligroso, pero me esfuerzo porque estén cómodos y cálidos a pesar de todo.

2 de diciembre. Año 1284.

Después de llegar y de indicarles a nuestros invitados para el invierno dónde están las habitaciones, Vesemir me aparta a un lado para hablar. Jaskier se da cuenta y me mira preocupado. Sorprendentemente no me increpa sobre traer gente a la fortaleza sin previo aviso. No esperaba que lo hiciera sobre Jaskier, pero sí sobre sus hijos. Quizá es que al ser sus hijos no le molesta, aunque eso no tiene sentido. Podrían perfectamente también ser una amenaza para la seguridad de Kaer Morhen, pero parece que ha decidido confiar en mi juicio.

Me pregunta para cuántas habitaciones hay que subir leña. Es una pregunta extraña, y es más extraño aún cómo reacciona cuando le digo que tres. Me dice que ya era hora. No entiendo a qué se refiere exactamente, aunque quizá es que después de media vida de amistad con Jaskier por fin lo llevo a mi hogar.

Cuando Vesemir y yo subimos la leña para las habitaciones de nuestros invitados me mira extrañado cuando pasamos de largo de la puerta que lleva a las escaleras que dan a mi dormitorio y continuamos. Dejamos la leña en las tres habitaciones siguientes. Una para cada uno de sus hijos y otra para Jaskier.

1 de enero. Año 1286.

Jaskier va a casarse de nuevo. No sé por qué ha esperado hasta ahora para contármelo.

Los comentarios de Lambert están empezando a resultar molestos. Me contengo por los hijos de Jaskier, y lo sabe. Por eso los hace. Pero se ha pasado. Sin importarme que estamos en medio de la cena de año nuevo me levanto echo una furia y me largo. No ha sido mi mejor momento, debo reconocerlo. Pero si no le iba a partir la cara. No ayuda que estemos todos un poco bebidos. Hasta Yen ha pedido probar el alcohol. Su padre le ha dejado probar de su vaso. Ha puesto cara de asco y lo ha dejado.

Noto unos pasos detrás de mí y me giro para gritarle, pero me detengo a tiempo al darme cuenta de que no es Lambert, sino Eskel, quien está ahí. Suspiro frustrado. No quiero una de sus charlas ahora.

Para mi sorpresa no dice nada. Solo se acerca a mí, y me abraza. No sé qué hacer. No entiendo por qué lo hace, así que no respondo el abrazo. Me siento incómodo. Le pregunto qué ocurre.

Me dice que sea feliz, y que ignore a Lambert. Creo que entiendo ahora por qué me ha abrazado. Pero no dijo nada. Sólo me quedo ahí mientras mi hermano me abraza. No entiendo por qué el nuevo compromiso de Jaskier me entristece.

6 de marzo. Año 1287.

Jaskier ha vuelto a casarse. Esta vez es evidente que es por conveniencia. Ella no debe tener más de veinticinco años. No consigo recordar su nombre, pero no puedo ignorar lo mal que me mira durante toda la ceremonia.

Me voy sin despedirme. No me quedo al banquete. Cuando me giro antes de salir por la puerta veo a Jaskier girándose buscándome. Cuadro los hombros y salgo con la mirada al frente.

3 de abril. Año 1288.

Ha nacido el tercer hijo de Jaskier. Andrewz. Es un nombre extraño, pero al menos no es el nombre de ningún conocido nuestro. Yenna, la esposa de Jaskier, me trata con frialdad. No es descortés, pero sin duda carece de la calidez de Philippa. Geralt y Yen tampoco parece que la aprecien mucho, aunque hacen un esfuerzo consciente por ser educados.

Creo que se alegran de tener cada uno ya su propia familia y no tener que aguantarla a diario.

8 de octubre. Año 1291.

Acaba de nacer uno de los nietos de Jaskier. El hijo de Geralt. Me he enterado por Yennefer, mi Yen, no su hija. Creo que empieza a cansarse de hacer de mensajera para nosotros, aunque por algún motivo que no llego a entender aún no se ha negado a hacerlo.

8 de agosto. Año 1293.

Jaskier está pálido. Andrewz es un chico vivaz y cariñoso. Sensible y ha aprendido a tocar el laúd maravillosamente. A pesar de su evidente malestar, Jaskier sigue corrigiendo los pequeños errores que comete, y le anima a seguir practicando. Me preocupa el extraño olor de Jaskier. No huele como siempre. Aunque puede que sea el sudor del verano. Este año está siendo especialmente caluroso.

7 de mayo. Año 1295.

Es evidente que a Jaskier le afecta alguna dolencia, pero su esposa lo achaca solo a la edad y al cansancio. En contra de sus deseos me he puesto en contacto con un médico con el que tengo buen trato y le he pedido que le haga una visita a mi amigo. Quizá se moleste conmigo, pero cada uno de sus hijos se ha acercado para pedirme que busque un buen médico, dado que he recorrido todo el continente. Están seguros de que debo conocer a alguien lo suficientemente bueno.

6 de junio. Año 1295.

Shani ha visitado a Jaskier tal como le pedí. No sabe qué tiene, pero sí sabe que está yendo a peor y que no le queda mucho tiempo. El pecho me aprieta tanto que me duele, y por primera vez desde que era un niño me cuesta respirar.

5 de agosto. Año 1295.

Estoy intentando visitar a Jaskier con cierta frecuencia para ver cómo está. Andrewz siempre se alegra de verme. Yenna no tanto. Debido a la presión de Shani al final contrató un doctor para que viviera con ellos de forma permanente en la finca. A pesar de que no saben qué tiene las hierbas que recetó Shani parecen aliviarle las molestias ocasionales y puede hacer más o menos una vida normal.

4 de septiembre. Año 1295.

Las hierbas ya no le hacen efecto. O el efecto que hacen es insuficiente. Hoy los dolores eran tan fuertes que le veía apretar los dientes para disimularlo. Me lo he llevado al dormitorio y lo he puesto a dormir con una señal. Ojalá pudiera hacerlo más a menudo para aliviar el dolor, pero no puedo quedarme.

6 de septiembre. Año 1295.

He alquilado una habitación en el pueblo que está al lado de la finca de Jaskier. Aunque es una formalidad de cara a su esposa. No pienso permitir que sufra porque su mujer crea que es antinatural el uso de la magia, especialmente de parte de un brujo. He intentado varias veces ponerme en contacto con Yen para ver si ella puede hacer algo por Jaskier, pero de momento no tengo respuesta. 

3 de octubre. Año 1295.

Yen ha abierto un portal a mi habitación justo cuando me estaba bañando, pero al menos está aquí. Hemos ido a casa de Jaskier y según Yen no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Hay ciertas cosas que ni la magia puede solucionar, al parecer.

Aunque hay otras que quizá sí. Me ha hablado de un tal doctor Moreau. Por lo visto investigó las mutaciones y encontró una manera de potenciarlas. Sin duda es interesante, pero no es lo que más me preocupa en este momento.

4 de octubre. Año 1295.

Geralt, Yennefer y Andrewz se acercan a mí en el jardín y me sacan de mi meditación, últimamente soy incapaz de descansar, e incluso meditar se me hace difícil. Saben que en breve iré a Kaer Morhen a pasar el invierno, y me piden que me quede. No creen que su padre pase de este invierno. Mando un mensajero en busca de Eskel, En principio debería estar en la ciudad, aquí al lado. Si lo encuentra el mensajero tiene orden de traer el mensaje de vuelta, a cambio de una buena suma, por supuesto.

10 de octubre. Año 1295.

Eskel ha recibido el mensaje, y el mensajero su dinero. La respuesta solo decía que de acuerdo.

3 de noviembre. Año 1295.

Jaskier está postrado en cama. Ha echado a su esposa y a sus hijos de la habitación y me ha hecho un gesto para que me siente en la cama a su lado. Me pide que me lleve a Andrewz conmigo cuando él se vaya. Lo ha hablado con Yenna y está de acuerdo. Me sorprende que una madre quiera deshacerse de su hijo, de esa forma, en un momento así. Jaskier puede ver la confusión y el dolor en mí, porque me toma de la mano. Me dice que ha vivido una vida maravillosa. Que ha amado y tiene unos hijos preciosos a los que adora. Ha vivido grandes aventuras y ha conocido a personas extraordinarias e increíbles, incluso si alguna de estas personas a veces deseaban matarle.

A pesar de todo sonríe y se me empaña la mirada. Sorprendido noto una mano en la mejilla. Y me sorprendo aún más al notar que me seca las lágrimas que ni me había dado cuenta que estaban ahí. Me coge de la mano y se la lleva a sus temblorosos labios.

Asiento, como ido, y le digo que yo cuidaré de sus hijos.

2 de diciembre. Año 1295.

Yen nos abre un portal a Andrewz y a mí a Kaer Morhen. Antes de hacerlo me da un suave beso en la mejilla y veo en su mirada que de verdad lamenta que Jaskier haya muerto.

Desde que murió sueño todos los días con aquel beso en la mano. Esos ojos mirándome tranquilos, fijamente, mientras sus cálidos labios besaban mis nudillos y mi palma con devoción.

Voy a cumplir mi promesa, y voy a cuidar de Andrewz. Afortunadamente puedo contar con que Vesemir, Lambert, Eskel y Ciri me ayuden a cuidarlo.

Cuando llegamos al otro lado el niño en mis brazos me abraza más fuerte y comienza a sollozar lo que no ha llorado desde la muerte de su padre. El ruido, atrae a mis hermanos que saltan sobre nosotros con la espada en la mano. Levanto el escudo a tiempo. El niño en mis brazos solloza aún más fuerte, asustado. Miro mal a Eskel por haberlo alterado aún más, pero tampoco puedo enfadarme demasiado. No nos esperaban.

Acompaño a Andrewz a mi habitación, donde se quedará por el momento. Le tarareo la dichosa canción del lobo blanco que su padre le cantaba todas las noches para que se duerma. Una vez dormido lo dejo descansando.

Cuando vuelvo al salón principal les explico lo que ha pasado. Mantengo la calma. El tono frío e impersonal. Les explico que el niño es el hijo pequeño de Jaskier, y que antes de morir me encargó que cuidara de él.

Eskel se acerca y me abraza, y para mi vergüenza no puedo evitarlo y me echo a llorar en sus brazos, silenciosamente. Noto como ruido de fondo a Lambert y Vesemir dejándonos a solas. Eskel no dice nada, solo me acaricia el pelo y me estrecha entre sus brazos.

Después de lo que parecen horas, me separo de Eskel cuando oigo un ruido detrás nuestra. Andrewz, acompañado de Lambert, nos mira nervioso. Le hago un gesto y corre a mis brazos. Me dice que se ha despertado solo y tenía miedo. Al parecer Lambert lo ha escuchado llorar y lo ha traído conmigo. Me castigo mentalmente por haberme alejado tanto tiempo, por dejar solo al niño en un lugar desconocido para él después de lo que ha pasado.

Lo elevo y se abraza a mí como un mono.

24 de diciembre. Año 1295.

El festejo del solsticio de invierno hace que la fortaleza parezca viva de nuevo. En el fuego está terminando de cocinarse un venado que ha cazado Lambert esta mañana. Ciri y Eskel juegan con Andrewz a algo, no sé muy bien qué. Andrewz me mira y sonríe. Durante un momento no lo veo a él, veo a su padre. Se me aprieta el pecho. Noto cómo me comienza a costar respirar. Salgo de la habitación con tanta calma como puedo intentando aparentar normalidad. Noto a Vesemir seguirme. Intento esconderme de él, pero se sabe todos mis trucos. Cuando llego al establo me está esperando.

No dice nada, sólo se sienta a mi lado mientras cepillo a Sardinilla. Noto con cada pasada del cepillo cómo algo se rompe dentro de mí. Si Vesemir puede oír u oler mis lágrimas no dice nada. Sólo está sentado en la banqueta junto a la puerta del establo en silencio.

Cuando me giro ya no está. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Sardinilla me da un toque cariñoso con el hocico, como diciéndome que vuelva dentro.

Cuando vuelvo Andrewz y Ciri siguen jugando, mientras Eskel y Lambert preparan los platos.

Respiro hondo y me lleno del aroma del hogar, de mi familia.

Miro a un cajón de la cómoda junto a mi cama, pero resisto la tentación de abrirlo. Aprieto los párpados, respiro hondo y me preparo para dormir.

24 de diciembre. Año 1310.

Es la primera vez que Andrewz caza nuestra cena del solsticio. Aunque estoy casi seguro de que ha tenido ayuda de Vesemir, aunque nunca vayan a reconocerlo ninguno de los dos. Casi me cuesta creer que ese niño asustado se haya convertido ya en un hombre. Su padre y sus hermanos sin duda tienen motivos para estar orgullosos de él. Es un músico inmejorable y Lambert ha conseguido enseñarle el manejo básico con una espada, aunque no le entusiasme.

A veces le sorprendo mirando a Ciri, y a Ciri sonriéndole. Creo que Andrewz aún no se ha dado cuenta de que a Cirilla no le interesan los hombres. Quizá debería hablar con él.

Andrewz me ha comentado que desea vivir con su hermano para aprender el negocio. Aunque Geralt y Yennefer no me resienten, creo que echan de menos a su hermano, aunque procuramos visitarlos con cierta frecuencia siempre que podemos, si el Camino es favorable.

Durante este tiempo he hecho lo posible por cumplir mi promesa, pero ya es un hombre y aunque me apene alejarme de quien considero un hijo, debo aceptarlo.

En algunas ocasiones cuando nos encontramos con Eskel hablan de ese tema. Andrewz al final siempre me cuenta lo que habla con Eskel, aunque por algún motivo prefiere hablar primero con él.

A veces me pregunto si no deberíamos viajar más a menudo los tres juntos, lo que es especialmente útil si un contrato ha sido más duro de lo habitual. Últimamente se han visto nidos de ciempiés gigantes en territorio de garkains, como si por separado no fueran un problema.

Pero hay pocos brujos, y el Continente es vasto. Es poco práctico tener a dos brujos haciendo el mismo recorrido.

24 de marzo. Año 1311.

Lambert y Eskel se han ido con la primera luz de la mañana, ansiosos por volver al Camino. Estoy terminando de colocarme la armadura. Cada año se me hace extraño ponérmela después de haber pasado el invierno sin sentir su peso.

Me giro y miro el cajón de la cómoda junto a la cama. Dudo un instante si llevar conmigo esta vez lo que hay dentro o no. Quiero tenerlo conmigo mientras viajo, pero no quiero perderlo.

Abro el cajón y cojo entre mis dedos el delicado lazo de seda azul. Lo acaricio y lo observo durante unos minutos en silencio, intentando captar los resquicios del aroma de su dueño, a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado.

Lo envuelvo alrededor de mis nudillos y lo beso suavemente. Lo envuelvo alrededor de mi muñeca y lo acaricio. Este año decido llevarlo conmigo.

3 de noviembre. Año 1311.

Desde lo alto de Kaer Morhen Vesemir ve llegar a Eskel. Aunque es un poco pronto, no sería la primera vez que llega antes que los demás. Baja a saludarle. Cuando llega Eskel está de espaldas terminando de soltar la silla y liberar a Escorpión de su peso.

Le saluda con tono jovial y le pregunta cómo ha sido ese año, y si sabe algo de sus hermanos.

Cuando Eskel se gira lo primero que ve son los ojos llorosos de su hijo y un segundo medallón colgado de su cuello.

Uno en cuya cadena hay trenzado un lazo de seda azul.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Se han editado las fechas para que tengan más sentido con el canon. En la primera versión publicada Jaskier hubiera empezado a viajar con Geralt cuando tenía 10 años 😂.


End file.
